


Feels Good

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I love this pair soooooo much, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade breaks in Peter's room to realize he's taking a shower. Deciding to be spontaneous, he slips into the shower with him and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this couple.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

Wade has been seeing Peter for a year now. It wasn't easy with the Superhusbands being against him but to Wade, that made it more fun. He never went to the front door. That would be stupid. Instead, he usually snuck into Peter's room. It was a bit of a climb since they lived in the Stark Tower. Wade didn't mind. He loved being with Peter. He loved fucking Peter too.

As he got in Peter's room, he realized Peter wasn't in there. He saw his stuff. Wade looked at the bathroom and realized Peter was taking a shower. He grinned and decided this would be the day he and Peter had shower sex. He has always wanted to do Peter against the wall or in the shower. They were usually either doing it in Peter's room, Wade's apartment, various places in the Tower when the Superhusbands weren't home, on counters or in a car. Wade stripped his cloths off and quietly went into the shower. Peter wasn't paying attention. He was singing and Wade smiled real big. He liked Peter's singing and thought it was cute how Peter got embarrassed whenever someone heard him sing. He tried to quietly get in the shower but hit his ankle as he slid in.

"MOTHERFUCKER." Wade yelled, making Peter scream like a little girl.  
"WADE. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK." Peter yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Trying to be romantic."  
"And this is your way of being romantic?"  
"Totally. Let's get busy, Spidey."

Wade stroked Peter's cock, making him moan. The thing about Peter that Wade loved so much about was how sensitive he was. Peter's back was against the cold wall as Wade continued to rub Peter's cock. Peter moaned as Wade kept stroking his cock. Wade kissed him as he kept stroking Peter's cock. Peter moaned into Wade's mouth and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck. Peter stuck his tongue in Wade's mouth and Wade pressed his tongue against Peter's. Wade started rubbing Peter's cock faster and Peter gasped into Wade's mouth. 

"I'm gonna cum..." Peter moaned.  
"Cum in my hand." Wade smirked.

And he did. Wade grabbed Peter's legs and had him pressed against the wall. The water started getting a little cold but they didn't care. All Wade wanted was to fuck Peter hard. Wade was hard as fuck. He wanted Peter now. As he was holding Peter, he stuck two fingers inside of him. Peter gasped as Wade quickly took the fingers out and stuck his cock inside of Peter. Hard. Peter whined as Wade started thrusting. Peter dug his nails into Wade's back as Wade started thrusting faster. It's been days since they've fucked. Wade's business occasionally took him away from Peter days at a time. Sometimes weeks. Whenever they were together, they fucked like rabbits. As Wade fucked Peter harder, he kissed him hungrily. He missed Peter so much and Peter responded to the kiss. 

"Oh god. It feels so good!" Peter moaned.  
"You're so tight, Pete." Wade grunted.

The water had gone cold. Wade was thrusting into him so hard that Peter was practically screaming his name. Wade loved it when Peter screamed his name. The water felt good against their skin. Peter couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna cum. Wade knew it but he kept going. He just really wanted to feel Peter. Peter's nails were digging deeper into Wade's skin. It's been a while since they fucked and boy, was it amazing. Peter couldn't hold it anymore and he came. His cum was on Wade's lower stomach and all over Peter's cock. He was embarrassed but Wade didn't care. 

"I'm gonna make you cum more than once." Wade said.

Wade started pounding into Peter. If Peter dug his nails into Wade deeper, he'd draw blood. As Wade fucked Peter, he pressed his body against his and started biting Peter's neck. Peter's legs shook as chills were sent down his spine. Peter wasn't sure how much more he could take. Wade wasn't sure how much more HE could take. And Wade kept to his word. He made Peter cum again. Wade had some stamina. He pounded into Peter a few more times before Peter came again. One final thrust and Wade came inside of Peter. As They took a breath, Peter stopped the shower and he whimpered as Wade took his cock out. They got out of the shower and Peter got them some towels. Unfortunately, they didn't even make to the bed and fell on the ground.

"That was the best sex we've had in a while." Peter panted.  
"I'll say." Wade laughed as he looked at Peter.  
"What?"  
"Wanna go again?"  
"What? Wade, you almost broke me."  
"Come on, Petey.."

Before he could answer, Wade took off their towels and got on top of Peter. He kissed Peter's neck and rubbed his cock against Peter's entrance. Peter blushed and moaned as the kisses went from his mouth to his neck. Before Wade could thrust into Peter, his bedroom door opened and it was the parents.

"WILSON!" screamed Tony and Steve as Peter turned several shades of red and covered himself with the towel.


End file.
